


Finding Contentment

by letsgooutintherain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: A (maybe not so) quiet moment on a journey home, featuring a grumpy Roy and subsequently exasperated Ed.





	Finding Contentment

"This is ridicules. Who designed these compartments? When I'm fuhrer, I'm going to make a law that all trains are required to have sleeping benches!"

Ed slowly looked up from the essay again and arched an eyebrow at Roy, who tried and failed to find a comfortable position on his own seat.

"Just go to sleep, Bastard." Ed turned back to his research.

"You are one to talk, you are short enough to fit in those..."

Ed was out of his seat before Roy could even finish. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SHORT ENOUGH TO FIT IN A MATCHBOX?!" 

Roy grinned at him and even with the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes he looked gorgeous when he did that. Ed felt the familiar giddy bubbling in his stomach. 

A second later the compartment door opened and a very stern looking Hawkeye stepped in.

"Keep it down, you two!" Her tone wasn't even angry, but the grip on her holster spoke a different story.

Ed glared at Roy, because this was definitely his fault, and Roy glared back at him, seemingly of the same mind. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and forcefully shut the door behind her, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'children'.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Ed growled, before Roy could say anything else, "It's your fault you didn't get any in the first place."

"You certainly didn't complain last night," Roy replied. 

"No, but I wasn't on a caffeine high at the time with four hours of sleep the previous night and I didn't have to be up at six o'clock either." With a huff he sat down again, this time next to Roy instead of the opposed side. 

"You could show at least a little sympathy," Roy muttered and tried once again to find a comfortable spot leaning in his corner of the compartment.

Ed didn't deign that with an answer and stuck his nose back into the essay, but a few seconds later his hand had wandered over to Roy's knee, stroking comforting circles with his fingers. 

Roy shifted and shifted again, muttering something under his breath until he settled against the wall. It was quiet for about thirty seconds, then the train rattled, shaking his occupants, making Roy's head bang against his resting spot. Roy cursed under his breath.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Ed said and pulled Roy in his direction instead. Too startled to resist properly Roy slumped with an undignified yelp so his head was on Ed's lap. 

With a satisfied smirk Ed buried his hand in Roy's bangs, starting an absentminded ministration while he got back to his research. Roy's shoulder somehow dug in his hip, but it was manageable and Ed didn't really mind all that much if it meant he could keep his hands in those silky strands.

Roy shifted a few times, but made no move to sit up again and after a minute or so he stilled, breath slowly evening out.

Ed smiled, carding his hand through the black hair, without his eyes ever leaving the words on the page. It was strange, being content. For a long time he had been sure he would never have something like this. And with Roy of all people. But having Al back in his body had changed things. 

And with Roy softly mumbling "Ed," in his sleep, he didn't know what else to wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> For RoyEd Week day 2. Prompt: Stillness. The quiet at the end counts right? Right!  
> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
